narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Namigakure (LYZ)
Namigakure (波隠れの里, Namigakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Waves) is an underwater hidden village located within the Land of Seas. It is apart of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, where it has its own Kage: the Umikage. Within the history of the village, there have only been four to hold the position. Due to the village being hidden under the water, those that are not native to the village are not likely to know how to enter the village, making the village a near safe haven for its residents. Within Namigakure, it is very common for one to move around via bubbles, as houses are generally encased by bubbles and suspended in the air; this method is also the most common way to get within the village. The village itself is completely surrounded by ocean, but is not flooded by water due to a massive bubble around it. Uniquely, Namigakure has its own ocean surrounding the village, where the water is completely pure and filled with aquatic animals, making it easy for fishermen to fish or for those that wish to use the water for activities such as cooking. Namigakure, for those that have been able to visit the village, has often been regarded as one of the more beautiful villages, as its structure has very different colors and primarily seem to be made of a type of marble. Despite having the lowest population of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, Namigakure is known to be very prosperous. It has the greatest economy between all of them, and is often known to trade with other villages. Namigakure also has a powerful military force, and due to its territory, it makes it a difficult fighting ground for enemies. Namigakure-born shinobi are most commonly seen using Water Release, and often have an affinity for it. History Locations Military Force Umikage First Umikage Second Umikage Third Umikage Fourth Umikage Clans Kirisame Clan The Kirisame Clan (霧雨一族, Kirisame Ichizoku) is a very prominent clan within Namigakure, being the ones responsible for the formation of the village. Three out of the four Umikage have been members of this clan, where the Third Umikage is the only one to not have origins from this clan. The Kirisame Clan is divided into a Main Family and a Branch Family, and has been this way since its formation. The clan is well known within Namigakure to be very proficient in Water Release, and has a having a close relation to snakes, where they are often their summoning partners. The Main Family's offspring have been known to possess the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai, while the Branch Family's offspring have been known to possess the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. Nayuru Clan The Nayuru Clan (ナユル一族, Nayuru Ichizoku) is a powerful clan that resides within Namigakure. Shortly after the formation of the village, the Nayuru Clan attempted a coup d'etat against the village, primarily focusing their advances towards the Kirisame Clan, who was deemed the ruling clan within Namigakure due to its creation of the village. The war caused many casualties on both sides, and it eventually ended with a peace treaty between both clans, where the Nayuru was allowed to take shelter within the village. Due to the peace treaty, the Nayuru Clan was granted its own Worldy Bubble Dome that connected to Namigakure. While only a handful of members have been known to possess it, the clan is well-known for its Rinnegan Dojutsu. Trivia *Namigakure uses the design of Fishman Island from One Piece. Category:Hidden Villages